


It's Always the Quiet One

by NinNinNin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Colon Snake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, Large Insertion, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinNinNin/pseuds/NinNinNin
Summary: Jake has been planning this for months. To get his cute roommate all alone and defenseless to play with. And now he finally had him just where he wantedOrJake drugs his roommate with heavy sleeping pills and have his way with him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 367





	It's Always the Quiet One

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank google for giving me excellent toys ideas. I took references from plenty existing sex toys, modified some, and as always this is pure fiction, do not attempt in real life. I also tagged this non-con, for a very obvious reason. 
> 
> Do not read if you are not okay with extreme non consensual stuff. This has been your last warning. For everyone else, I hope you’ll enjoy!

Jake breathed hard as he looked over his sleeping friend, arousal spiking through him as he imagined all the things he would soon get to do to his sleeping roommate. He quickly gathered himself to start preparing for the night he had longed to experience ever since Ross had moved in, all bright smiles and soft dimples. Jake smiled, his hands shaking slightly as he got out the duffel bag he had stuffed full of sex toys and other useful items from his room, bringing it with him to Ross’ room, where the man was sleeping deeply. Night after night, he had had to endure hearing his roommate get pounded by strangers the other had brought home from bars. Well now, he would finally get to touch and taste the body he had jacked off to countless times. 

He had planned this for months, waiting for the perfect weekend to invite his roommate Ross out for a club evening to pick up some easy night company. He had managed to get Ross pretty drunk quite early in the evening and then it had been very easy to slip the heavy sleeping pill into Ross’ next drink. It would be easy work to convince his roommate in the morning that he had been drugged and raped by a stranger, telling him Jake had gone to a fuck buddie’s house himself and thus, had known nothing of Ross awful night. The perfect excuse for Jake to do whatever he wanted to his unsuspecting friend. And Jake had played the perfect roommate, never complaining, always helpful, so there was no way Ross would suspect Jake was lying and in fact be the one who had drugged and abused him through the night. 

He finally got up from the bed and pulled the covers off Ross, admiring his sleeping innocent face and the way his stomach rose with every breath he took. 

The first thing he had done when he had managed to drag his drugged friend home was to strip him down and give him a quick enema. It had been slightly messy but quite necessary for what Jake had planned. After that he had enjoyed giving Ross a quick shower, admiring all his muscles and plumb areas. Ross liked to complain about his soft tummy and absence of chiseled abs, but Jake had always been a fan of a soft, pliant abdominal to form and shape much more appealing than solid abs.

The same stomach he now took a moment to gently stroke his hand over, getting hot just picturing how it would look in a bit, bulging from one of the larger toys he had planned to use. He glanced down on Ross' soft cock, a smile tugging at his lips at how naked and small it looked with the pubes shaved off. He had enjoyed holding the cock in one hand and the razor in the other, carefully making sure Ross' crotch was as smooth and hairless as the day he was born. It would surely make for an uncomfortable and itchy few weeks for Ross when it all grew back, and Jake couldn’t wait to see how Ross would handle it. But for now, he had more important things to do. Like making sure Ross was cuffed securely to his bed. Now, there was slim to none a chance of his roommate waking up for the next following hours, but Jake didn’t want to risk Ross thrashing around while Jake introduced his body to different fun toys, and Jake would have let any accidents ruin his fun time, not after all the time and money he had spend on preparing this special night.

And for that case, Jake had invested in some heavy cuff, straps and ropes. He started with attaching padded leather cuffs to Ross’ ankles and wrist, strapping them in place with velcro, before attaching ropes to the rings attached to the cuffs, tying his arms up above him in the bed framing.

He made sure the cuffs weren't too tight, not wanting to hurt his dear friend, or worse yet, adding any damages beyond saving. Jake then attached the wrist cuffs to Ross' ankles, and used some straps to strap Ross ankles to his thighs, making his sweet sleeping friend show off his bare crotch even more, giving Jake more access to his cute cock and plump ass. He then added a spreader bar to Ross' knees, making it impossible for Ross to even in his sleep deny Jake what he wanted. Lastly, he added a pillow under Ross' tailbone, lifting his ass slightly, making it easier for Jack to play with the puckering whole. For now Ross' cock was hanging limply between his legs, begging Jake to play with it, and who was Jake to deny himself such a sweet target. But for now he needed to add one finishing touch before starting with the fingering. The last touch was a cock gag, complete with leather straps to secure that the gag stayed on as long as Jake wanted to. The black cock shaped gag was on the smaller side, only 3 inches, but for a first deep throat training gag, Jake figured it was a good place to start. He couldn't wait until he could comfortably force his flaccid 8 inches cock down Ross' cute defenseless throat.

But for now, he just wanted Ross' mouth to learn the shape of having a cock pressing down his tongue and scraping the inside of his hot mouth. Jake gently pressed his thumb and index finger between Ross’ teeth, forcing him to gape wide open before slipping the phallic shaped gag inside, loving how easily Ross allowed him to strap the gag on and click it shut.

Now, he stepped back to admire the piece of art his strapped and sleeping friend made on the bed. He cracked his knuckles, eager to start working on Ross' ass. He went to position himself comfortably in front of Ross' gorgeous plumb ass, feeling overly excited over finally getting to start on the fingering and preparation of bigger things to come. 

He debated slapping on a cock ring on Ross' cute little cock, but decided that he didn't care at the moment. If Ross got an orgasm out of this, good for him, but if not, well, Jake could frankly not care less. This night was all about his own pleasure after all.

He started out slowly, one lubed up finger slipping in easily with almost no resistance, thanks to Ross being pliant and asleep. A second finger met a little more resistance but with some patience and wiggling, Jake could pretty soon add in another finger. After getting four fingers in with ease, Jake took up the first dildo, lubing it up quickly. The silicone dildo was only slightly wider than four of his fingers, but it was long enough for starters, a good 5 inches that would be a nice start for what would come. The tip slipped in easily and Jake watched with hungry eyes how Ross' ass swallowed the foreign object slowly but surely. About halfway Jake had to start to add a bit of pressure, but eventually, Ross' greedy ass swallowed it whole, the rim looking slightly red around the shaft. Oh, Jake couldn't wait to turn that rim puffed and redder.

Jake worked the dildo in and out slowly, savoring this first moment, feeling his cock stir with every thrust. He glanced at Ross' cute little cock, noticing with a smirk how some blood had flowed into it and his cute roommate was sporting a half hard. He chuckled but paid the cock in front of him no more than that glance, before unceremoniously taking out the dildo, instead switching to a butt plug. The plug had a nice bulbous head, that slimmed off slowly, making sure it did stretch the inside of Ross’ ass wonderfully. It was slightly wider and longer than the earlier dildo, but Jake felt only slight resistance as he pushed the plug inside. 

“Knew you were a big slut, baby. Don’t worry, we are just getting started.” Jake purred, giving the plug end a gentle tap as it was working on getting Ross’ ass used to bigger things. He then got up, stretching slightly as he admired Ross' body. His roomate was stretched out so beautifully, his stomach rising and falling in a relaxed manner, and his head was lolled to one side, a small trail of drool falling on the pillow his head was resting on. 

Jake smiled, reaching into his bag again, to take out a spider gag. It was time to dump his first load of cum into his sleeping roommate. He gently pried the gag and the fake penis out of Ross mouth, loving how Ross didn’t even try to close his mouth, but instead Jake had to gently do it, massaging Ross jaw and cheeks, making sure Ross was ready to, if not take all, but a good portion of his hard cock. Fingering Ross had made Jake go from half hard to painfully ready to burst and Jake saw no reason to postpone savouring Ross' pretty lips and pink tongue any longer. 

He quickly prodded his fingers inside Ross’ mouth, making him gape as wide as possible, before pushing the spider gag inside, making the mouth gape wide and inviting for his cock, he then quickly dropped his boxers, positioning himself so his knees were on either side of Ross’ head, while Jack was looking at his roommate cock and strapped legs. A beautiful view.

“Alrighty then, let’s see how much you’ll be able to take.” Jake mused, carefully pushing his cock inside the hot, soft mouth of his slutty roommate. He only got about a third of his dick inside, before Jack had to close his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment of bliss, willing himself with sheer willpower to not just bust there and then. This. This was exactly what he wanted. And by god, it was even better than he had dreamt it to be.

He started setting a slow pace, making sure he gave Ross room to breathe deeply every once in a while. After a while, he was able to push about half his cock in, and by then Jake couldn’t tell who was breathing more rapidly, he or his sleeping beauty. Jake had started to play with Ross' vulnerable balls, enjoying the shift in constriction his squeezing gave him. Every time he squeezed Ross soft balls, or dug his nails painfully into the flesh, Ross would clench almost painfully hard around his dick and damn, Jake knew he wouldn’t last long.

Jake started to thrust in with around half of his cock, before using both his hands to squeeze heavily down on both of Ross balls, and just as Ross had drawn in a surprised deep breath from the pain he surely felt even through his heavily sedated mind, Jake forcibly forced down his whole cock down Ross throat, enjoying the spasming and vibration that Ross pathetic thrashing gave him, coming hard down Ross throat. He didn’t let go before Ross’s throat and wonderful mouth had milked him completely, the sleeping man swallowing desperately in order not to choke on the generous amount of come Jack gave him. Only after that did Jack let up, releasing his grip on Ross’ balls and begrudgingly remove his cock from Ross' mouth.

“Fuck, you are full of surprises, baby.” Jake wiped some tears from the corner of Ross’ eyes, gently removing the spider gag before adding the former cock shaped gag. Just in case he felt like getting another blowjob. Also, he loved how it made Ross' lips stretch, reminding Jake of how it looked when he had been inside that mouth.

After making sure the gag was tightly secured on Ross, Jake felt it was time to give Ross perky nipples some love and attention too. The buds were standing perky and hard and Jake took some time to lap his tongue over both of time, biting at them little and loving the cute wrinkle that appeared between his roommate's eyebrows when he added some more pressure. Not enough to draw blood, but if he had been awake he would have surely screamed in pain. Now, being so heavily sedated, he barely even flinched. Damn, Jake would make sure to leave an absolutely positive review on the website he had ordered the drugs from.

Jake then rummaged out the two nipple stretchers he had gotten just for this night. Sure, they wouldn't create any permanent stretching, since he regrettably only could use them for tonight, but he was excited to see just how much he would be able to make them stretch in that time. Now these nipple stretchers looked like milking cups, but instead of a suction cup, there was a clamp, attached to a wing nut, that you could gradually twist, forcing the nipple to stretch however much you wanted. Now, Jake slowly attached the device, opening the clamp, making sure it was positioned perfectly to grab onto Ross swollen nipple, before clamping down, loving his hard it squeezed the bud between the metal bars. Then, wasting no time at all,he started to turn the nuts, making the nipple stretch, ever so slowly but surely.

"Perfect." Jake breathed out, mesmerized by how the darker nipple slowly stretched out, stopping only when Ross groaned and trashed slightly, sweat forming on his forehead, and his jaw clenching, like he was having a bad dream. Jake regrettably let go, only getting to stretch the tormented nipple an inch or so, but perked up as he realised he got to stretch the other one. And beside, the night was still young, he would make sure to give the nob a twist or two more, and when he did let Ross' nipple off, the nipples would be bruised for days. Jake made sure to give the other nipple the same rough love, getting the stretch to the same level, loving the symmetry.

He glanced down at Ross cock, which had gone flaccid by the nipple treatment.

“Aww, was that a little rough for you? Don’t worry, I have plenty more gifts for you that I’m sure you’ll love.” Jake said mockingly, flicking the head just to see it bounce against Ross’ thigh. He also made sure to flicker the balls a few times before turning his attention back to the butt plug peeking out of Ross’ ass. 

He then grabbed the plug knob, having to use a bit of strength to get the widest part to get past the rim, but after a bit of back and forth, it popped out with an obscene noise.

“Oh I wish you could see yourself.” Jake whistled, admiring how the puffy walls slowly retracted, but stopping just short of closing, the hole the width of about a finger. Jake quickly removed the spreader bar, lubing his cock with up and then positioning himself against the entrance, pumping inside in one go.

“Fuuck.” Jake hissed, his head bumping against the nipple spreader as he took a second to just enjoy the feeling of being inside Ross. It was hot, hotter than he thought possible, and despite the earlier stretching, still impossibly tight. Jake experienced with different pacing, going from slow to a heavier pace, enjoying the sound of his balls slapping against his sleeping friend’s ass, the sound like music to his ears. As he felt his orgasm getting closer, he grabbed Ross thighs, spreading them wider to chase another angle, pushing even further inside, earning him small gasps and more drools from his sleeping beauty. Jake came shortly, making sure he was as deep as possible, letting all his cum inside the other’s ass. 

He caught his breath for a second, before slowly drawing out, quickly adding a new dildo, this one the same size and girth that his own cock was at. His roommate’s greedy ass had no problem swallowing it down, effectively trapping all of Jake’s cum inside. 

“Oh what do we have here?” Jake cooed, grabbing Ross’ cock, that was dripping precum, the shaft long and heavy on the sleeping boy’s stomach. His balls still looking deliciously red and blistered from the earlier torture. Jake was contemplating different scenarios on how to get Ross off, but then he decided on one especially fun one. He carefully got up, adding the spreader bar as an afterthought, before rummaging through Ross night stand. 

“I’m sure a slutty boy like you got a few-- oh yes, here we go.” Jake smiled victoriously, dangling the condoms in the air before ripping one open, wrapping it around Ross cock, then starting to give the boy a handjob. He didn’t have to do it for long before Ross came, with a low moan that was stifled by the dildo down his throat. 

“Wow, you must really have enjoyed my hand, huh, you quickshooter.” Jake teased, carefully removing the condom, making sure all the come stayed inside it. He then tied a knot on the condom to keep the cum inside, before putting it aside for later use.

He then twirled the nipple stretchers again, his arousal spiking as the skin stretched obscenely, making sure no tear was showing. He also slapped on some cream that would prevent any stretch marks from forming. Sure he wanted Ross to remember all the fun they had had tonight, but not like that.

After giving the nipples a once over, he turned his attention back to Ross’ ass. That beautiful ass that was was just begging for more attention. Jake had always wanted to try to cram his whole fist into someone’s ass, but so far, none of his bed patterns had allowed him too.

“But you won’t turn me down, will ya, baby?” Jake asked, patting Ross on his rosy cheek, giving him a slow smile before once again getting comfortable between Ross' legs. He slowly dragged the dildo out, his eyes eating up the way the plastic toy slowly emerged from its’ hole, marvelling how much Ross' ass could take.

As it was all out, Jake tossed the dildo to the side and poured a generous glob of lube all over his hand. He started out with three fingers, laughing as he met no resistance whatsoever, quickly adding a fourth one. Again, he met almost no resistance whatsoever. 

“You’re just eating me up, huh.” Jake remarked, slowly working his thumb in too. This was a bit harder, but after a bit of pushing and flexing, the thumb popped inside, and Jake spared no time in adding a bit of his wrist too. He experimentally wiggled his fingers, pistoning his hand slowly, just enjoying the sensation. Then he withdrew his hand to lean back to get his bag, using his clean hand to get the speculum he had there. 

Sparing no time to give Ross fine ass a break, Jake inserted the speculum, opening it slowly but surely as wide as it would go. Which was at a point where Jake could insert his whole fist without problems. 

He whistled as he saw how easily his hand now could roam around inside Ross’ ass, the speculum keeping the man nice and open for him to probe around. He lightly scraped the inside walls, loving the small shudder and moans his actions earned him. He then dragged his nails over a bump, earning him a full out moan from Ross and the cock twitching with interest, but not giving Ross enough stimuli to actually get off, but surely enough to give him plenty of frustration. So he did it quite a few times more, until a cute frown appeared between Ross’ eyebrows and the boy was painting hard, his cock glistening from the copious amount of precum he had produced. Jack snickered, drawing his hand out before taking up the earlier discarded condoms, filled with Ross’ come. He gently untied the knot and then poured the white liquid into Ross' open, raw hole. 

“How’s that?” Jake snickered, feeling childish in his behaviour. “Not everyday you get to have your ass dripping with your own come. But trust me, it suits you, baby.”

Jake decided it was time to move on to the next exercise, as always quick to be bored, and slowly closed the grip of the speculum before slipping it out, noticing with a smirk how the hole closed slowly, gaping obscenely even without anything keeping it open, a slow trail of Ross come dripping from the puffy, abused hole. 

After making sure Ross was thoroughly stretched for the next and last part, Jake took out the colon snake he had bought online a few weeks back. His hands were trembling with excitement, admiring the big toy that would soon be pushed all the way inside his roommate.

The toy was black, a total of 45 inches, being smaller in one end with bumps the whole way on for added (dis/)comfort and and then slowly becoming wider, ending with the size of Jake’s fist and with a tapped end, making it near impossible for Ross himself to take it out, the angle too awkward for him to get a good grip. Especially with it being inside long enough for the lube to dry. Jake couldn’t wait to get it inside his friend. But first he made sure to lube it up properly, not skimping on making it slippery enough.

He slowly started to insert the toy, not wanting to damage the soft inside of Ross. The first third of the colon snake went in easily, being stretched thoroughly by Jake’s earlier actions. When about half it was inside the slow widening of the toys was finally starting to make Ross’ hole look stretched around the edges, the puff red rims trying desperately to keep up with all the new challenges that Jake kept throwing at it. So far, Jake had nothing but praise to give to Ross’s asshole. Slowly, pausing after every few inches, Jake could make up a slight bulge in his friend’s stomach, and his cock gave a slight twitch of interest at the scene. After a slightly longer pause and adding another generous blob of lube, Jake eventually managed to push the last plug part inside of Ross, leaving only a black flat knob on the outside, the only evidence of the colon snake. That and the amazing bulge on Ross’s stomach that Jake just had to touch, enjoying the stretched skin and when he pushed slightly, he could feel the toy inside. Jake jacked off one last time to that sensation before he started the clean up work. The nipple clamps came off easily, but Jake loved how red and sore they looked as they retracted slowly. Oh, he was looking forward to when Ross would wake up, hung over and sore as hell, with no memories of the evening before and oh so easy to manipulate that he had been screwed over by a perverted one night stand and not his quiet, harmless, roommate, and desperate, oh so desperate, to plead for help to get the colon snake out of him. 

After making sure he had erased any evidence that he had been the one to wreck his roommate, Jake gently placed a blanket over Ross and headed to his room, to try and get some sleep after such an amazing evening.

\---

Jake was enjoying his morning coffe when Ross finally emerged from his bedroom the next morning, dressed only in a oversized t-shirt, his face pale and sweaty.

“Jake what the fuck happened last night? I don’t remember anything and I got--” Ross was trembling, horror and fear making his lips quiver in the most adorable way and made Jake remember how beautiful they had looked stretched around his cock. 

“I don’t know man, I just got here, I spent the night at a buddie’s house.” Jake answered casually, before pretending to sound concerned. “What’s wrong, Ross? Did something happen?”

“I don’t know, man, I can’t, I can’t remember anything but my nipples and my ass hurt like fuck and--” 

Jake had to bite the inside of his check to not smile as Ross actually started to dry heave.

“Come on, Ross, tell me, please, let me know how I can help you.” Jake got up from the chair, gently placing his hands on Ross’ shoulders.

“Fuck man, I know this is weird, but you’re the only one I can ask--” Ross drew in a shaky breath, before quickly sharing his predicament with Jake, “I got, fuck, the guy that fucked me must have fucking left a dildo inside of me before leaving and I can’t- I can’t fucking get it out and please, I don’t wanna go to the hospital--”

“Sssh, it’s okay, buddy, I’m here. I’m here.” Jake murmured, loving how Ross' voice sounded like when he was desperate.

“Please, I beg you, you gotta help me remove it.” Ross’ eyes were glistening with tears forming from the fear that made his hands shake as he was clutching his stomach, his upper body doubled forward from what Jake could imagine a lot of discomfort from the colon snake still inside him. “I tried to push it out but nothing happened, please, I can feel it inside me, and it hurts, Jake, it fucking hurts.”

Oh, Jake was loving every second of this. Desperate and scared was a good look on his friend. 

“Of course, Ross, anything for a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic mainly cause I really really like colon snakes, but there aren’t that many fics with that..so here is my contribution! Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you’d like me to write more of this stuff!


End file.
